deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrokorta/Mario's Most Consistent Feats
I've seen a lot of people who disagree with my rating for Mario characters, & they have a good reason. Being such a long-running series with such a wide variety of content, it's hard to pinpoint what feats in the Mario universe are most consistent. So I'm gonna help everybody by trying to compile as many Mario feats as I can to find out which ones are most consistent. Note 1: This is a WIP. Note 2: Try not to go in the comments bringing up what you disagree with. I'm compiling ALL feats, including outliers & jokes, cause they only count as such when they're not consistent. By the time I'm done (assuming I ever finish), we'll see what's really an outlier. However, particularly vague or unquantifiable feats will be listed separately, as I want the feats I list to have values attributed to them. Note 3: Opposite the above point, feel free to make suggestions on what can be added. This is because Mario's a large verse, & I'm bound to miss something. This should also speed up the process of completing this blog. However, keep in mind that I won't add everything you suggest, & I may disagree with how you rate a feat. Note 4: If weaker feats are more consistent than stronger ones, I may still consider the stronger ones as more viable because weaker feats CAN be accomplished by stronger characters, while stronger feats CANNOT be accomplished by weaker characters. In short, weaker feats support stronger ones, but stronger feats don't support weaker ones (unless otherwise specified, though I doubt we'll run into that with this verse). Note 5: I'll be ignoring any strength/durability feats below Tier 9, as it's pretty clear that Mario's stronger than a human. On top of that, I won't include any casual feats, as they require little effort from Mario, & don't do a good job representing his strength (I only omit them because he has better feats to display his power). I think that's everything, I'll add more if I think of them. Without further ado, let's begin. AP & Durability Tier 7 *Defeated the Dark Star alongside Luigi. The Dark Star created a giant storm that spread across the entire kingdom (89 megatons would scale to half of this, 44.5 megatons) Tier 6 *Fought Donkey Kong, who punched a small moon out of orbit (7.9 teratons should be slightly weaker, since DK's physically stronger) Tier 5 *Fought Wario, who survived a giant explosion that dispersed an enormous amount of clouds (41 zettatons Wario is technically stronger, Mario has beaten him in the past, & since they're both Star Children, they'd both be in the same ballpark) *Fought Donkey Kong, who punched the moon out of orbit. This is only if you use our real world values for the calc (310 Ninatons should be slightly weaker, since DK's physically stronger) Tier 4 *Superior to a regular Yoshi, which created a constellation (5 tenatons/0.005 foe) *Defeated 42 enemies powered by Power Stars. Power Stars can create realms containing a sun (8.14 foe) *Defeated 42 enemies powered by Power Stars. Power Stars can create realms containing starry skies (At least 32 foe) Tier 3 *Defeated 42 enemies powered by Power Stars. Power Stars are stronger than Lumas, which can turn into galaxies (10.53 zettafoe) Tier 2 *Defeated Culex alongside 2 or 4 others (depends on how you look at it). Culex claimed he could consume time, & the guide booklet called him a master of time & space (1 4D universe would be weaker than this) *Defeated Megadragon Bowser alongside 7 others. Megadragon Bowser absorbed the SupaMerge Headset, which was able to fuse two universes (2 4D universes would be weaker than this) *Comparable to Wario, who defeated the Black Jewel. Black Jewel created a paralell universe & can warp reality (1 4D universe Wario is technically stronger, Mario has beaten him in the past, & since they're both Star Children, they'd both be in the same ballpark) *Defeated 12 enemies powered by Grand Stars. Grand Stars have the power to destroy & recreate the fabric of the universe (1 4D universe) *Defeated Dreamy Bowser alongside Luigi. Dreamy Bowser was powered by the dreams of everyone on an island, all of which represented their own separate universe (varies based on your view, but should be well over 100,000 4D universes would scale to half of this, over 50,000 4D universes) Speed Stuff that actually can't be used *Defeated Count Bleck, who destroyed his own universe never said how he did so, or how long it took him, making this feat unquantifiable Category:Blog posts Category:Vrokorta